


For sale. Baby shoes. Never worn.

by kezgane



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Werewolves, Witches, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kezgane/pseuds/kezgane
Summary: a department store in the middle of a forest with an advertismentthis an english excersise. the goal was to write an little story of 300 words based on 6 given words
Kudos: 2





	For sale. Baby shoes. Never worn.

Once there was a store that laid far in a forest. Now you probably think it is some witch shop, but it was a normal department shop. It was very well maintained, and all the lights were on. **Forest Path Department Store** the sign said.

But it was still a department store in the middle of a forest. Now you are probably thinking who goes shopping there? Well, I will tell you. Sometimes lost hikers go there to buy a map or ask for directions. Or the boy and girl scouts who are camping in the forest go there to do some errands. And of course, the local witches and wizards go there to do their everyday shopping. Wizards and witches are more modern these days.

One day there was a new advertisement hanging next to the entrance. **For sale. Baby shoes. Never worn**. But who would buy baby shoes in a department store in the middle of a forest? Lucian la Croix, the clerk of the store, had heard that the local witch coven _Circle of the Forest Path_ were going to adopt a child. They had heard from the werewolf pack that a child that lived near the edge of the forest was orphaned.

It is not the first time that the coven had adopted a child. Multiple residents of the forest were raised by the witches and wizards. It had become a tradition for the oldest child to become the new forester if they were not magical.  
But that besides, Lucian la Croix always made sure to have a fair price and sales for the residents of the forest. So, when there was a new child in the forest he made sure there was enough baby supplies.

Now you know the story of the forest path department store.


End file.
